marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fafnir Hriedmarson (Earth-616)
They lived in the Inn of Hriedmar along with his their younger brother Otr, gifted at birth with the talent of a changer of shapes. A day where Otr had been sent by Hriedmar as a human-sized otter to catch a supper, he encountered the young prince Odin Borson and the time-travelling Loki. While Odin was astonished by the creature who greeted them welcome, Loki quickly killed it. His meat was eaten, and from his fur were made two cloaks. When Loki and Odin came to the Inn and listened to Hriedmar talking about his third son, Odin quickly understood that they had killed Otr. As soon, Fafnir and Regin entered in arms, recognizing Otr's fur on the two travellers backs. While Regin intended to avenge in blood, Fafnir succumbed to Loki's tempting, implying a blood price with a ransom of gold. First going with Regin, Hriedmar accepted, taking Odin as hostage. Loki went to Andvari the Dwarf, killed him and stole his gold, but not before he could curse it, who would be revealing the truth about people. After the two travellers departed, Regin was in favor of hunting them and all Asgardians down, but Hriedmar tried to appease him, before Fafnir was driven by the curse to stab them both, for him to keep the gold for himself. Hriedmar was killed, and Regin buried him, oathing the death of Fafnir and all Asgardians. Fafnir escaped with the gold and hid himself in a cave. Starving, he began to drunk of curse-magic to survive, and eventually transformed into a dragon, his outsides matching with his insides. Meanwhile, Regin crafted a powerful sword, Gram, in his need of vengeance towards his brother and all Asgardians. Eventually, he came across Sigurd, and had him slay his brother in exchange for the sword and the dragon-gold. Fafnir's heart was taken by Sigurd to be eaten, Regin having told him that eating a dragon's heart rendered impervious to death except by magic. The gold was left to be there, as no one would attempt to steal from Sigurd. Fafnir's blood formed a pool from which the King of Nastrond drank years later, becoming itself Fafnir, or rather his "twin". | Personality = Fafnir the greedy bore accurately his name. Even before the curse of Andvari affected him, he was ready to forget about his brother's death for a sufficient amount of gold. The curse exacerbated that trait, making of him a patricide and would-be fratricide murderer as well. After he starved and began sustain upon the magic-curse, he became in appearance what he was inside: A monster. | Powers = As a Dragon, Fafnir exhibited the ability to breath fire. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Fafnir was unable to leave even for a moment his gold. | Equipment = The Hoard of Andvari. | Transportation = A wagon. | Weapons = Formerly a short sword. Also used a knife. | Notes = It is unclear if Fafnir and Regin were also from the witch of Svartalfheim mother to Otr. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Fire Breath Category:Mythological Figures Category:Giant Monsters